


a different birthday

by knic28, rosesandcinnamon



Series: All She Could Be [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Birthday, F/F, all she could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia is just so, so grateful for Ymir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different birthday

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!! This isn't my writing, it's Kate/knic28's! She wrote it for All She Could be, and we wanted it in the series. !!!!!!!!!!!  
>  also timeline is sketchy but i think its mainly correct

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Historia! Happy birthday to you!" 

  
Historia smiled brightly at her guests' off-tune singing and blew out the candles in one go when it ended. Nineteen years. Nineteen years had passed since she had been brought into this world. Six of those years were spent wishing that she hadn't been. 

  
Birthdays nearly never made the girl see the world any differently. They never made her happy; they never interested her. This year, however, was different. This was the year that birthdays didn't make her wish that she hadn't made it another year. This year was better; she was happier and happiness was so, so sweet. 

  
After the festivities were done, the last present had been opened, the gift wrap cleaned up, and the last, "Happy birthday, Historia," was spoken, Historia pulled a soft blanket out of the closet and lay down on the couch with her head in Ymir's lap. Ymir had, of course, resolved to stay with her girlfriend overnight. It was her birthday, after all. 

  
Historia turned the television on and tiredly flipped through the channels, not really seeing anything that came on the screen. Suddenly, she stopped on a news broadcast, detailing a story of a penguin with a fake flipper. The remote dropped from Historia's hand and she shook quietly before bursting out into heavy sobs. 

  
Startled, Ymir pulled her into a sitting position and rested Historia's head in the crook of her neck. She waited until the sobs quieted down some and the shaking stopped before asking, "What's the matter, angel? Are you okay?"

  
Historia looked Ymir straight in the eyes, then wiped her tears on the back of her hand. She nodded vigorously and spoke. "It's just, I'm so thankful to have you, Ymir. I'm so thankful to you. I owe you so much and I wish I could show you how much I love you." 

  
Ymir hugged her to her chest and smiled, "I love you too, babe, but what's this all about? You're not crying because of me, are you?" 

  
"No. No, Ymir. And yes. This is the first birthday I've had since I was eleven that I didn't plan to not live to. And it's because of you, Ymir. Because of you, I'm glad that I could make it to nineteen. Thank you." 

  
Historia smiled and Ymir kissed away her tears gently. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god for Carlee uploadin' this thing and writing the summary and the All She Could Be AU. Couldn't upload it last night, so I asked her to do it and she did. Thank u Carlee :)


End file.
